DOCTOR PATEL & HIS NAUGHTY PATIENT
by CuseGuy69
Summary: Follow Steve Patel & Kate Oregon as they discover eachothers newest erotic fantasies. Story contains lots of spanking and humilition. BASED ON A TRUE STORY
1. Chapter 1

-AUTHORS NOTE: The main characters (Steve Patel Kate Oregon) have requested to remain under fake aliases. However, this story is based entirely on a true story.-*

**KATE POV:**

Steve Patel was hands down the hottest guy at Plymington Regional Private School. He was a beautiful boy. 6'1, captain of the basketball team, exotic hair skin.. the whole package. I had known Steve all through high school, but he never really noticed me until my junior year. Steve was always the quiet type, and I respected that, but there was always something about him that just.. seemed different. Little did I know I would soon find out exactly how different Steve was..

I started dating Steve on and off at some point during my junior year. We ended up together by the end of senior year, and I knew he would be off to med school soon. He used to tell me about his biggest aspiration in life: to be a doctor in Boston.

He used to send me pictures in his scrubs after late nights at clinical. "God the way he moves in those scrubs" I would think to myself. He was the sexiest future doctor I'd ever seen.

I'd never admit it to Steve, but him being a doctor turned me on so much. I had to take advantage of it..

**STEVE POV:**

My girlfriend Kate and I had been dating for about 2 years when I began to develop a suspicion. I noticed she became suddenly interested in my desire to become a doctor. She would ask me for pictures in my scrubs after clinical, and even made me wear them to her house once. I'm not gonna lie, I kind of had a thing for them too.

All joking aside, I became curious about Kate's fascination with my scrubs, so I decided to take it a step further. I was going to confront her.

I texted her that night mentioned how she seemed slightly obsessed with my medical attire. She quickly admitted to me that it turned her on so much, and even suggested we try doctor role play.

I had never role played before, but all I knew was it turned me on. A lot. I told her next time I came over I would bring some stuff and we could try it out. She seemed humbly satisfied.

**KATE POV:**

Steve caught on to my antics quickly, and called me out on it. I didn't think I was that obvious, but apparently I was wrong. He texted me asked why I was so fascinated by his scrubs, and I cracked. My face instantly turned red butterflies took over my stomach. "This was it" I thought to myself, "My fantasy was finally here"..


	2. Chapter 2

\- About a week later Steve Kate got their chance. Kate's parents were out snowmobiling she had the whole house to herself. She called up Steve told him to come over. -*

**KATE POV: **

Finally the day came. We could fulfill our shared naughty desire. As I waited for him to drive over, I couldn't stop fantacizing. My pussy was soaked. The way Steve touched me sent chills down my spine. I loved the way he groped my ass and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Everything about him was erotic.

He was going to arrive soon, and I slipped on my Johnny.. just my Johnny, as he requested. The way the cheap hospital fabric grazed my swollen nipples made my arousal stronger. The slight breeze against my bare butt made me feel so vulnerable, so.. ready.

I saw his sleek black BMW pull into my driveway and I knew there was no backing out. I layed in my bed in the anatomical position, ready for anything Doctor Patel had in store.

**STEVE POV:**

I stepped out of my BMW in my scrubs, grabbed my bag of secrets and headed inside. I could feel my heart racing, and boner growing. "There's no way this can be real" I thought, but I knew it was.

As I approached the front door, I stopped. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it. It seemed too surreal, as if Ganesh was testing me. But then, I imagined Kate, laying in her Johnny, with a gentle breeze grazing her ass crack. I could've came on the spot. I took a deep breath, checked my pulse, and gathered my senses. I entered the house..

I was instantly hit with the sweet, familiar aroma of lilacs and gasoline from her parents snowmobiles. I headed towards the staircase, and went up to her bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

**STEVE POV:**

I turned the brass handle slowly, and could not believe my eyes. There she was, my naughty little patient. Laying in her Johnny ready for me to take advantage.

"Hello Doctor" Kate said in her sexiest little naughty patient voice. My boner was fully visible through my scrubs. "Well hello there" I managed to choke out as she locked her eyes on my dick. I set my bag down on the bed began to untie her Johnny. "You won't be needing this" I said. She looked at me slightly confused. But she quickly realized what I meant when I revealed the heavy-duty hospital grade straight jacket she would soon wear. "It's just a precaution" I assured her. I could tell she was becoming aroused by the second.

**KATE POV:**

He sat me up on the bed had just finished tightening the final strap on his straight jacket. I couldn't believe this was happening. Without saying a word he forced me into my stomach, and pushed my head into my pillow. "Did you take all of your medicine little girl?" he said in a stern voice. I tried to reply, but I was still in awe. "I- I tried to doctor b- but—" I was swiftly cut off. "No but's little girl". I then felt the force of his big, dark hands smacking my ass over and over. *SMACK SMACK SMACK*..

I knew Steve was an ass guy, but the spanking felt like it lasted forever. My ass was on fire, and I loved it.

While my face was still being forced into the pillow, I heard a strange buzz out of nowhere. I quickly realized what he was doing.. "This might tickle a little, but if you are a good girl I'll give you doctor Patel's special lollipop" .. I LOVED when he talked down on me. While I fantasized about his manly voice, I felt an abrupt buzzing on my vagina lips.

"Oh god.. here we go" I thought. He worked me in and out, fucking me with his vibrating dildo. I loved every minute of it. He made his way up towards my clit, and I knew it was over. I completely submitted to his antics, and violently orgasmed three times.

**STEVE POV: **

After making her orgasm three times, I decided to finish up. I pulled out my vaginal sanitary wipes, and cleaned the squirt from between her labia and perineum. I broke the silence by saying "You look perfectly healthy for a girl your age." she smiled and hid her face. I undid the restraints on the straight jacket allowed her to put her Johnny back on. Her legs were quivering quite badly so I helped her stand up. I had to leave quickly because her parents would be back from their monthly snowmobile club members meeting. I packed my things up, gave her a kiss, and went to grab my shoes.

That's when the issue arose. Her puppy had recently gotten sick, and decided to throw up on my brand new white polo shoes. "FUCK." I thought aloud, "Her dad will be home any minute.."

I must have spoke too soon because before I could turn around I heard the familiar voice. "And why would that be an issue?" Her dad said as he stood directly behind me.. I slowly spun around, wearing nothing but my scrubs, boner on full display. He was joined by all of the snowmobile club members. "I-it wouldn't be sir, I jus- just. Hah.."

KC Hickson bent my ass over the sofa the sharp brothers yanked down my scrubs. "Where's ya skivies bahhddd?" Casey said as he wound up to spank me. I couldn't believe I got into this predicament. Kate just stood and watched. I was humiliated, and completely defeated. I felt the first blow smack my left cheek, and a tear ran down my face. As horrifying as the situation seemed, there was another emotion I was feeling. As Casey continued to spank me, my boner slowly grew back, and everyone was watching. I knew instantly that I'd never live it down.

-TO BE CONTINUED: IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY ON STEVE PATEL AND KATE OREGON PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THANK U-*


End file.
